Ice & Fire, Honour & Love, Power & Lies
by ermireallydontcare
Summary: A collection of drabbles based around A Song of Ice and Fire.
1. Ned & Catelyn

**So this will be a series of drabbles about a variety of different ASOIAF characters. First up, Ned considers telling his wife the truth (If you don't believe in L+R=J just bare with me on this one!)**

* * *

Not for the first time, Ned wondered if he should tell his wife the truth. Then she would know he had never dishonoured her and perhaps she would learn not to hate his nephew, if only she knew that Jon was his nephew and not his son.

He recalled the boy's face earlier, when Ned had found him crying in the stables. How he had shuffled his feet and looked ashamed when Ned asked him what was wrong.

"Where's Robb?" Ned asked. He was both pleased and proud that his eldest son got along with his supposed bastard brother.

"With his lady mother. She didn't, I mean, I didn't want to join them." Ned watched the boy stumble over his words, well aware what he had been going to say. He had never expected his wife to take to the bastard he had brought home from war, but he wished she could hide it better.

"Well, would you prefer to spend the day with me then instead?" Ned asked. Jon's face lit up with a smile and he chattered happily as he followed Ned out of the stable. "Ser Rodrik tells me you're getting good with your sword."

"I beat Theon yesterday!" Jon told him proudly and Ned couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

He had confronted Catelyn in the evening, but it had just turned into the usual argument until he had declared that he did not wish to discuss it no more.

If only he could tell her the truth.

He had barely known the woman he had returned to after the war, but he knew her now. He loved her now. Surely he could trust her with the truth?

"Cat?" he called softly to his wife at the opposite end of the bed.

Half-asleep, she muttered an affirmative response.

_I have to tell you something…_

_There's something you have to know…_

_Jon isn't my son…_

_Jon's my nephew…_

_I never betrayed you…_

_When I found Lyanna she made me promise…_

"Ned?" Catelyn muttered, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes sleeply.

_"Bloody Targaryens! I'll kill everyone of them! Every Seven-cursed one!"_

_"Well, go to Dragonstone, find the boy and the babe, and bring me their bodies!"_

As always, it was the image of Robert smiling at the bodies of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen that flashed into Ned's mind and made his decision.

"Nothing, dear. Go back to sleep."


	2. Tyrion

**Now we have a little look into Tyrion as a child.**

* * *

Tyrion imagined his siblings' voices could probably be heard by all of Casterly Rock. He tried to listen carefully to hear what they were saying to each other, but his hideaway in the library was just too distant from the living quarters to distinguish the words.

He couldn't decide which one he hated more, when his siblings were fighting, or when they were getting along.

When they fought, it made Jaime distant and Cersei crueller. However, when they were getting along, he could tell Jaime struggled to find a balance between the time he spent with each sibling.

If only Cersei did not hate him, that would solve the problem. But he knew his sister would never forgive him the death of their mother, one of his earliest memories was her telling him as much. Nor would he ever stop being a twisted dwarf, so unlike his handsome brave older brother that everyone, even Cersei, admired.

He had once desired to be a knight just like Jaime, but once, on one of the rare occasions when his father had been home from King's Landing, he had told him so in hope of his approval. But all that had happened was that Cersei had laughed cruelly and his father had pursed his lips in obvious disdain.

Tyrion focused once more on the book that the maester had told him was too difficult for someone his age. No, he would never be a tall, strong knight like Jaime, but he was determined he would at least become cleverer than Cersei.


	3. A Royal Slut

**A slightly different style of writing, three different stories told in sync.**

* * *

"_I never thought I'd have a royal slut as a sister!"_

Lyanna is shocked.

Dany is hurt.

Cersei will never actually hear the words.

Brandon is angry.

Viserys is jealous.

Jaime wishes he could say them to her face.

A crown of blue roses flies across a room.

A hand strikes his face.

A stump bangs against the table.

Her father, Ned and Benjen walk into the room.

A Dothraki handmaiden walks into the tent.

A Lannister guardsman walks into the room.

"_What happened?"_

Lyanna, for once, is lost for words.

Dany forces a smile and, in Dothraki, says that everything's fine.

Jaime forces a smile and says that everything's fine.

Her fathers and brothers don't move, waiting for an answer.

The handmaiden glances between sister and brother, then leaves.

The guardsman shrugs and leaves.

Lyanna wishes she was alone so she could figure things out.

Viserys leaves his sister alone with one parting glare.

Jaime wishes he wasn't alone.

Lyanna refuses to cry in front of them.

Dany brushes away the few tears that fall.

Jaime refuses to be upset by his sister's actions.

Lyanna is confused.

Dany is upset.

Jaime is angry.

Brandon is silently sorry.

Viserys is ashamed.

Cersei is unknowing.

"_I love you, sister."_

Lyanna smiles.

Dany doesn't hear.

Cersei will never hear it again.

* * *

**I'm intrigued to hear the reaction to this - I'm hoping it's not too confusing. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Arya

Arya was hiding from Sansa, yet again. Just because her sister wanted to be a pretty little lady who smiled and simpered over lemon cakes it didn't mean that Arya did as well. She wished Sansa could understand that, and her lady mother, too.

Neither of them knew the joy of running barefoot through the mud. Or of watching Robb, Jon and Theon practise their fighting in the yard. The thrill of excitement as their wooden swords banged together. The adrenaline as she watched Jon fight Theon and hoped he'd win. There was so much to do around Winterfell, so many different people to watch and so many sights to see. Arya would never understand why you would choose to lock yourself away in a room with some boring old sewing instead.

"Arya! Arya, are you out here? Septa Mordane is looking for you." Arya grimaced as Sansa's voice rang out from outside the stable. Then she grinned. If she was going to be found, she was at least going to have some fun first. She clambered up the hay bales that were leant against the wall so as to hide amongst the rafters, thinking that Bran would have been impressed by her climbing skills.

"Arya, I know you're in here!" Sansa shouted as she flounced into the stable. Arya waited until her sister was underneath her and then jumped towards her, so that they both fell face-first into the muddy floor.

Arya quickly disentangled herself from Sansa's wriggling body, ignoring her sister's muffled shouts of disgust, and ran as fast as she could away from the stable, laughing loudly as she did so.

She had got almost to the weirwood when she heard Sansa screaming her name behind her. She kept running, trying to go even faster. She didn't stop even when she heard the boys' laughter ringing out from the yard.

Out of breath, she stopped once she got to the base of big heart tree. Sansa found the tree creepy and preferred to pray in their lady mother's Sept, but Arya liked the Old Gods. There was something inherently more wild and free about them. She found the heart tree fascinating with its sad face.

Recognising that there were no footsteps running towards her, Arya realized her sister must have done as she usually did and gone running to either Septa Mordane or their lady mother. No doubt Arya would be in trouble once she went back up to the castle.

But for now she was free and she choose to jump into the pond opposite the heart tree, trying to create the biggest splash possible.


End file.
